un nouveau passagée
by micat
Summary: une jeune femme arrive comme ca un matin sur le vaisseau serenity,elle connait simon et river,mais qui est elle?
1. Chapter 1

le soleil se levait deja bien haut sur Percephone...Amélia était devant sa grande maison son sac sur son épaule et ses arme accrocher a sa ceinture.Le Serenity était a Percephone

elle irait rejoindre Simon et River et les avertir

Amélia ne pouvait plus retourner dans cette maison seule donc elle aurait besoin d'aide récupérée quelque petites choses,Amélia marcha vers le Paddock ou on pouvait ramasser les gens sur les vaisseaux

quand elle y arriva,elle s'attacha les cheveux et avanca,la jeune femme reconnu aisément le Serenity

il était ouvert et persone ne semblait guetté

Amélia vanca et y rentra pour se cacher derrière quelques caisses

elle vit quelqu'un venir et fermé la porte

Amélia retint son souffle oui elle était une mercenaire de première qualitée elle tirairt bien et était très habile avec les armes mais elle avait un peu peur...et si c'était pas le bon vaisseaux

elle entendit des pas venir et reconnu Simon donc elle sortit rapidement

-SIMON!!!

-Amélia??!!

-oui c'est moi heureuse de te revoir aussi

-que...que fait tu ici??

-t'avertir toi et ta soeur ainsi que l'équipage de ce vaisseaux

-pourquoi??

-et bien l'alliance vous cherche de plus en plus...ca devient grave chez moi

-merci mais tu ne peux rien faire pour empeché cela?

La jeune femme hocha la tête

-non désolée,mon père le sait maintenant que je sait tout sur l'alliance

-et...tu ne peux plus retournée chez toi c'est ca?

-oui je veux rester ici quelques temp et peut etre aller sur une lune tranquille peut-être Bellerophon enfin la bas au moins il y a une deuxième résidence ou je pourrait m'installé,et j'ai du travail pour toi et le reste de l'équipe

-et bien tu tombe a un mauvais moment,la moitiée ont disparue et..le commandant est en piteux état

-hmmm...d'accord...Amélia fut imterrompue par une voix et le bruit d'une chargement de fusil,elle sortit rapidement son pistolet et la pointa sur la persone derrière

-je ne suis pas du genre a tirée mais si tu essai de me jouer dans le dos,je le ferais tout autant et ca va pas être drole

-Jayne tu peux la baissé c'est une amie a moi dit Simon en regardant derrière la jeune femme

-hoo une autre femme en plus dit Amélia amusée en se retournant

-je ne crois pas être une femme dit l'homme qui se nommait Jayne

-hoo! un homme avec un nom de femme génial on aura tout vu

-uje te conseille de baisser ton arme jeune fille

-moi jeune fille tu devrais en faire autant

Jayne la regarda,enfin une femme qui avait du caractère et belle en plus.Amélia regarda Simon

-je peux voir le commandant? dit elle doucement

-attend un peu...il est non conscient

-alors je parle a qui?

-a moi dit Jayne en s'approchant

La jeune femme le regarda et sortit une bourse assez pleine et lui lanca

-ca c'est pour l'hebergement et j'en ai aussi pour une mission a vous offrir

-combien tu donne? dit-il en fixant la bourse

-beaucoup...dit elle amusée

-Simon si il reste des membre d'équipage pas trop partit tu pourra leur parler tout de suite serait le mieux

-oui j'y vais tout de suite reste ici

elle regarda Simon s'éloigné sa faisait longtemp qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu,elle aimait bien être avec lui,la jeune femme avait fait ses étude de médecine avec lui avec de bonnes notes.Amélia se tourna vers Jayne.

-toi tu pourrais m'être utile beaucoup même dit elle en souriant

Jayne souria elle comment lui parlée

-qui faut-il descendre

-l'alliance enfin quelques homme de l'alliance je dois allé recupérée quelque chose dans une maison surveillée alors va te préparée et j'attend

Amélia prit son sac et se mit a genoux pour trouvé des munitions et remplis ses deux pistolet avec.

-tu n'a que ca? dit Jayne surpris

-oui mais ils font l'affaires..et je cache aussi un poignard dans ma botte

-suis-moi

Amélia ignorait si il fallait faire confiance a ce genre de type...trop grand et trop musclée et assez stupide pour ne pas savoir a qui il avait a faire,elle le suivit tout de même et il l'amena a sa cabine,ils descendirent et elle vit un paquet d'arme

-wouaa!!! j'en aideja vu un paquet mais ca c'est beau!

Jayne souria ouais il en était fier

Amélia en prit un et le chargea.

-je reviens dit elle en sortant et en trouvant l'infirmerie

un paquet de gens y était déja...elle toussa pour montré qu'elle était la

-qui ête vous dit une femme au cheveux noir et très bien habillée

-hoo désolée je suis Amélia Robinson je suis une bonne amie de Simon

-oui mais que faite vous ici? dit la femme en froncant les sourcils

-hoo..venu avertir Simon et aussi m'éloignée mais je ne veux pas en parlé pour le moment

-très bien

-vous êtes une compagne n'est ce pas?

-oui ca vous cause un problème?

-non j'apprécie au contraire j'aime parler avec vous

-et je suis venu vous orffrir de l'argent enfin...une mission

-quel genre demanda Inara

-et bien...allez dans une maison remplie d'agent de l'alliance

hoo!! vous devriez attendre que le commandant se réveillle

-j'aimerais bien aussi..je peux y aller avec Jayne si ca ne vous cause aucun problème je prendrais une navette car il faut faire vite..et je pourrait vous aider aussi a retrouvée vos amis Simon m'en a parler

-très bien,mais vous devriez quand même attendre

Amélia dit d'une voix grave -on ne peux pas justement,mon père enfin...il occupe un poste trs haut a l'alliance et il me cherche alors je dois faire vite et vous serez payeer il en va de votre libertée a tous ca serait ma faute sinon

-il y a une autre navette,la bas dit Inara et essayez de les retrouvée nous avons essay. mais aucune trave

-d'accord dit la jeune femme determinée,

elle sortit et rencontre un homme au cheveux blond

-qui ête vous?

-ho..amélia Robinson je dois deja partir alors vous demanderez au autre je n'ai presque plus le temp

Amélia se dirigea verse la navette

Inara regarda Amélia repartir de l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'elle n'y entra. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette personne était de confiance ou non. Mais si Simon la connaissait, elle lui faisait confiance, c'était assez pour elle... Elle remit son attention sur Mal.

-elle est bizzare dit Inara

-C'est une amie d'enfance. Elle a fait ses études de medecine avec moi.  
Son père possède un haut poste de l'Alliance mais elle a toujours montrer une rebellion discrète contre son père, et contre l'Alliance en général.  
Si elle avait voulu nous capturer ou nous piéger, elle avait le pouvoir d'envoyer tout un vaisseau allié à nos trousses.  
Il y a quelques point à éclaircir et quelques questions auxquelles j'aimerais avoir des réponses mais je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-Et bien, on ferait mieux de savoir au plus vite ses attentions... On pourrait peut-être faire une minie réunion pour en discuter. Et il ne faut pas oublier que nous n'avons pas encore retrouver tout le monde de l'equipage.

Amélia vit Jayne dans la navette,elle ne posa aucune question et alla directement s'assir pouir la conduire

-tu fait quoi la?

-je décolle ca me parait évident non?,connaisez vous des gens pas torp recommandable sur cette planète,demanda t'elle

-heu...oui il y a Badger celui avec qui on fait souvent affaire.

Amélia fronca les sourcils,et hocha la tête,quand la navette fut envoyé Amélia se dirigea immédiatement vers un manoir magnifiquement grand et y atterit

-je te conseille de m'écoutée rendu la

Jayne la regarda,elle lui donnait des ordre alors qu'elle était arrivée a l'improviste et commandait tout.Amélia sortit de la navette et se dirigea vers la porte et y fit un code et entra

-suis moi chuchota t'elle,surveille mes arrière

Jayne hocha la tête et regarda partout si persoine ne les voyait et tout le reste

rendu a une pièce qui ressemblait d'un bar assez plein d'alcool la jeune femme y entra posa son sac sur le comptoir et fit un code sous le comptoir

-tu compte faire quoi la?demanda Jayne

-je compte sortir de l'argent et aussi ca dit elle en tenant un paquet de dossiers

-c'est quoi ca tu nous a fait venir ici que pour ca?

-si tu savais qu'est ce que c'était dit elle en riant

Jayne s'approcha du bar et prit une bouteille et la senti

-ca a l'air bon

-touche pas dit elle en fourrant les dossier dans son sac ainsi que l'argent,ouais bonne idée

-quoi boire un coup? demanda t'Il d'un ton esperant

-ouais,dit amé en prenant quelque bonne bouteille et en les fourrant dans son sac,elle se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce tout doucement,elle monta a l'étage et entra dans une grande chambre

-c'est ta maison ca? ton père doit etre riche

-très riche dit Amé en allant dans un tiroir,et c'est ma chambre je prend quelque vetement supplementaire

-on a pas le temp depeche toi,

-bien sure on a le temp dit elle en s'asseyant sur le lit elle se massa les tmep et ferma les yeux

-dit ca va pas?

-oui en fait...pas trop dit elle faiblement,je veux pas en parlé

Amélia dit a Jayne de l'attendre la et alla dans la salle de bain elle se regarda dans le miroir ses levre pulpeuse devenait pale et son visage aussi,elle se detacha les cheveux et soupira,POurquoi le faisait-elle...Amélia sortit de la salle de bain

-on repars au vaisseau dit elle en sortant de la chambre mais elle tomba nez a nez a un agent de l'alliance,tout de suite come reflexe elle lui donna un bon coup de poing et un coup de peid dans le ventre,

-je croyais qu'Ils était tous en pause dit elle en rageant

-si on se fait prendre je te tue

Amélia se retourne vivement devant Jayne et lui dit a deux pouce du visage

-ose me menacer encore une fois et c'est moi qui te tue dans ton sommeil et je suis pas gener de le faire,dit elle froidement aussitot qu'elle se tourna des coup de feu retentirent

elle réussit a sortit avec JAyne et prit la navette,ils décolérent,maintenant ils volait audessu de la ville

-allons voir votre ami Badger

-tu sait ou est son antre?

-oui très longue histoire...

Jayne fronca les sourcil cette femme était mystérieuse..trop même,il la détailla et souria d'un air perver

-quoi arrete de me fixer comme ca tu me fait peur dit elle en le regardant

-t'estr plutot bien faite

-hoo la ferme,elle atterri et sortit laissant son sac la,suivit de Jayne elle entra dans l'antre...elle vit Badger a son bureau

-tiens hoo voila une femme que je ne croyais jamais revoir

-tiens voila un idiot que je croyais jamais revoir aussi

-reste donc polie

-toi aussi regarde qui est la tu le connais surement

-oui je le connais dit Badger en regardant Jayne qui avait Vera chargée

-ou est les autre membre de l'équipage il manque une certaine Zoé et un pretre

-je savais que vous viendriez va voir par toi même

Amélia tourna son regard vers une porte et alla l'ouvrir ils était ligoté tout les deux,la jeune femme s'avanca et les détacha tout en leur murmurant

-je ne veux aucun mal,je suis venu vous aider Simon m'a prévenu de ce qui se passait

-qui ête vous demanda Zoé en prenant l'arme que lui tendait Mia( surnom d'amé)

-une amie de SImon vite venez

quand Mia sortit avec Zoé et Book,elle regarda Badger et tira sur lui Aussitot ses homme de mains ouvrirent le feu,ils se baissèrent a temp et réussit a partir sauf Mia,elle se fit tirer dessu dans l'estomac elle mit une mai nsur sa blessure et réussit a se rendre a la navette avec les trois autres

elle perdit conaissance tout de suite après dans les bras de Jayne.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle se trouvait a l'infirmerie SImon et River a ses coté,aisni que Malcom Reynold,elle souria doucement

-hey River ma belle ca va?

-toi ca ne va pas?

-enfin..je crois bien allé

-je veux savoir quelque chose dit Mal

-oui m'sieur

-apele moi Mal ca va aller,pourquoi est tu venu,comme ca?

-vous prévenir dit elle doucement en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux

-de quoi? exactement

-de l'alliance partez de Percephone,sinon on vous trouvera ils vous cherchent beaucoup trop,et les recherches sont active

-Amélia ne parle pas trop tu a perdu du sang dit Simon et s'approchant

-je sait mais..je dois eclaircir mon arrivée ici dit elle en grimacant de douleur

-Mal reviens plus tard elle doit se reposée

il hocha la tête et sortit,mais une jeune femme ariva au visage jovial

-alors elle est reveillée?

-oui bonjour? dit Mia en répondant a la place de Simon

-je suis Kaylee

-salut alors,

-vous ête vraiment gentille d'avoir aid.ée Book et Zoé

-c'est rien,je sauve les persone qui le mérite murmura Mia en essayant de combattre la douleur,Simon prend mon sac et donne moi la bourse la plus remplie

Simon s'éxécuta et lui donna,Mia l'ouvrit et tendit une poigné a Kaylee

-J'ai promit que tous aurait une part

-merci murmura la mécanicienne,je vais vous laissée

-oui dit Mia en s'endormant a nouveau,

plus tard quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux sa blessure lui faisait moin mal,donc elle réussit a s'assir,elle avait faim mais elle ignorait si tout le monde était la car s'était silence complet,elle réussit a se levée et march. un peu,la blessure lui tirait mais elle marcha jusqu'a la sortie de l'infirmerie et trouva la cuisine,elle était seule et bien tant pis,elle alla a sa cabine et s'endormit en se laissant tomber sur le lit

le lendemain matin,elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva,Mia se changea et sortit de la cabine et trouva Mal et Zoé dans la salle a mangée

-bonjour Amélia dit Zoé

-bonjour murmura t'elle,comment ca va?

-c'est a nous de te retournée la question

-oui je vais bien ou sont les autre?

-basket a l'entrée tu peux allée voir si tu veux

-non je prefere mangé dit doucement Mia en prenant une pomme qui .tait sur la table,elle se dirigea ensuite a l'entré ou l'équipage jouait

elle les regarda jouer avec un sourire et alla les rejoindre

-Amélia ca va? s'écria Kaylee en jouant

-oui très bien dit elle en riant,je me joint a vous

mia embarqua dans la prtit et réussit a voler le ballon a Jayne,elle jouait pour son compte

après quelques heure ll'équipage était dans le petit salon annexant a l'infirmerie,tout le monde était en sueure,la jeune femme regretta d'avoir mit une chemise blanche

-je vois que tu prend du mieux dit Simon en s'âpprochant

-oui merci grace a tes soin murmura Mia,bon quelqu'un veut boire un peu Proposa t'elle en allant chercher les bouteilles d'alcools qu'elle avait prise la journée d'avant

-ca va faire du bien de se détendre dit Kaylee en prenant le verre que lui tendait Mia

-pourquoi vous ne vous reposez jamais?

-enfin oui parfois mais comme ca tous ensemble c'est rare

Mia tendit un verre au autres,

-moi j'aime boire a même la bouteille,dit elle avec un clin d'oeil a Simon

-pourquoi? demanda Wash en prenant une gorgée

Mia souria,et regarda Simon

-pour fetée notre fameux diplome quand on est devenu docteur bien j'avais des bouteille chez moi et on a feter ca chez moi avec tout les amis et le reste,vers la fin de la soirée Simon s'est mit a boire toute une bouteille de wisky car il croyait que c'était de l'eau

Elle ria et regarda Simon devenir rouge

-la seule fois ou je l'ai vu ivre,mon père est arrivée et il a mit tout le monde dehors sauf moi et Simon,on lui a offert de rest.é le temp que l'alcool ne fasse plus effet et depuis ce temp j'aime le narguer en buvant dans la bouteille

-tu bois tout en une gorgée? demande Jayne 

-ouais dit Amé en riant,ca passe mieux

la jeune femme ria et continua a parlé un instant avec l'équipage,mais le Commandant parla dans l'intercom

-nous croiserons un vaisseau de ravageur donc j'aimerais que vous restiez calme,et rendez vous au navettes,ils ne changent pas de route alors veuillez ovus armée

Mia frissona d'horreur elle vit tout le monde se levé,et elle se leva a son tour finissant la bouteille pour lui donné un peu de courage,Amé les regarda partir vers leur cabine

la jeune femme allait a la sienne cherchée ses deux petit pistolet favorie ainsi que son poignard et sortit,tout le monde avait peur oui c'est sure

- ca va demanda une voix derrière,tu tremble

elle se retourna et regarda Jayne

-non..non ca va je..je vais bien.

Amélia ferma les yeux un instant pour repisrer,sa mère...a été tuer par des ravageur devant elle,dechiqueter,Amélia sentit les larme lui monter au yeux,elle décida de ne rien montré et suivit les autres.elle vit le vaisseaux accoster.le massacre allait débutée


	3. Chapter 3

si on ne s'en sors pas dit Mal,aller au navette

ils hochèrent tous la tête,Mia regarda Jayne

-tu a peur toi?,demanda t'elle en le voyant pas trop rassurée

-non pourquoi? dit Jayne en sursautant

ils arrivait en dizaine,la jeune femme tira jusqu'a ce que ses munitions soit finit,elle prit son poignard et se lanca dans le tas pour les egorger vif,et cruellement

elle deversait sa rage sur eux,la rage d'avoir vu sa mère mourir dans d'atroce souffrance.après le massacre Mal vint les voir Zoé Jayne et MIa,les autres était partient se nettoyé

-ramasser ses corps,et jetez les

-oui mais..tu crois qu'ils ont appeler des renfort demanda Zoé

-non ils n'ont pas eu le temp

Amélia était dans son coin,elle commenca a faire le ménage,après elle retourna au salon chercher le reste des bouteilles de Wisky

-hey ca va? demanda Jayne,la facon dont tu t'es battu était extraordinaire

-merci murmura t'elle,t'a soif?

-ouais dit il avec un sourire

Amélia alla a sa cabine suivit de Jayne et sortit deux verre

-pourquoi cette rage envers les ravageurs? demanda t'il en prenant un verre que lui tandait Amélia

-ma mère s'est fait tuer par eux j'avais 10 ans a l'époque je l'ai vu mourir devant mes yeux,notre vaisseaux de l'alliance sur lequel travaillait mon pere a été envahie

j'était caché très même,elle a été...dechiquetée magée et...et..

Amélia ne pouvait plus terminé,elle n'en était pas capable une main se posa alors sur son épaule

-moi je ne les aime pas non plus

la jeune femme esquissa un sourire et cala la moitié de la bouteille,elle se sentait ivre enfin un début d'ivresse.ils burent en silence,deux bouteilles était deja finit.

-ca fait longtemp que tu connais Simon et sa soeur?

-oui bien depuis l'age de 10 ans je crois,

-ah,il finit son verre et la regarda

Amélia regarda Jayne et pouffa de rire.

-allez sors je veux me changé et me lavée

-tu sait je peux t'aidée

elle fronca les sourcils et pouffa

-non,elle se leva et trébucha sur son lit,oups... dit elle en pouffant

-tu a besoin d'aide je crois

-non je te dit ca va aller.Mia se releva mais elle trébucha encore et tomba dans les bras de l'homme

-aide moi a me relevée

-moi j'aime bien cette position

elle le regarda et eut un sourire malicieux

-pas moi..allez sort de cette cabine

Amélia se releva difficilement et se prit une chemise de rechange

-tu veux vraiment que je parte?

-oui allez sors,murmura Amélia en tombant sur son lit,elle mit son pied dans les jambe de Jayne et il tomba sur elle,la jeune femme éclata de rire...

-allez sors maintenant,c'est la dernière fois je le dit

il la regarda

-tu fais quoi si je ne bouge pas dit il avec un sourire perver

-mmmm quelque chose dont tu n'oubliera pas de si tot

-ah oui demanda t'il interressé

-bouge de la crétin

Amé voulut faire un geste pour se débarrasé de lui,elle ne voulait pas faire de gaffe a cause de l'alcool ca lui était déja arrivée et ne voulais pas que ca recommence

-bon c'est rare qu'on a le dessu sur moi mais je vais te laissé te changée

et il sorti,Mia réussit a prendre ses vêtements et ne fit que se changé,elle sortit et regardas Jayne qui était resté la

-tu m'a regarder?

-je dirais plutot que t'es plutot bien

elle le regarda et réussit a se rendre a la cuisine sans faire de dommage en marchant.

elle entendit des voix et s'assisa pour entendre

-cette femme est bizzare Mal je ne suis pas sure de lui faire confiance

-Simon l'a dit Zoé si elle aurait quelque chose contre nous elle nous aurait envoyé tout un vaisseaux de l'alliance,et elle semble bien s'entendre avec River,laisson lui une chance,Mal en psne quoi

-il veut la garder a bord car elle semble bonne au combat et a la médecine

Amélia en eut assez et décida d'aller voir les deux femmes

-bonjour mesdames dit elle en essayant de rester droite

-avez vous but? demanda Inara

-hoo juste un peu dit Amé en allant essayé de trouver quelque chose a mangée

-ce soir nous allons tous mangé pourquoi ne pas faire la cuisine avec Jayne c'est lui ce soir

-j'y penserait merci Inara,murmura Amé

Avanat qu'Amélia ne s'en aille Zoé lui demanda quelque chose

-on peut savoir quelques petites chose sur vous?

-ah oui comme quoi?

-cette rage envers l'alliance et les reavers

Amélia se bloqua net...elle n'aurait pas le choix d'en parler un jour ou l'autre

-ma mère a été tuer par les reavers et je l'ai est vu la massacrée j'avait 10 ans,on était a bord du vaisseaux pour les voyages envers les planètes et on a été pris mon père et moi avant eut le temp de se rendre a une navette.mais pas elle

-je suis désolée

-hoo ca va maintenant et pour l'alliance il est trop tot pour en parlée dit elle en souriant faiblement

-nous comprenons

-merci au moins de ne pas m'avoir sortie de force ou tuée

-tu nous a aidée Book et moi dit Zoé,c'est normal de te gardée en vie

-et bien c'est gentil ca dit elle en souriant,son ivresse commencait a partir et tant mieux,la jeune femme sortit quelques chaudron et se mit a faite le repas toute seule comme une grande fille.

Elle servit tout le monde et s'assit près de Mal

-humm c'est bon,ca fait longtemp que nous n'avions pas mangé aussi bien,dit Mal après le repas et après que tout le monde eut vidée les plats

-ca fait longtemp que tu sait faire la cuisine demanda Kaylee?

-enfin j'ai apprit par moi même on est jamais mieux servit que par soi meme dit elle avec un clin d'oeil

après le repas tout le monde se leva et allèrent faire leur petites affaires.Amélia alla au petit salon avec un livre mais quelqu'un vint la rejoindre

-River tu m'a fait peur

-moi aussi j'ai deja eu peur murmura t'elle

-oui je sait mais maintenant tout est fini

-c'est vrai demanda River en levant les yeux

-oui murmura la jeune femme

Jayne allait essayée de trouver la Pasteur quand il entendit la voix des deux filles,il se colla contre le mur et écouta ce qu'elle avait a dire.Amé semblait ne pas être dérangée par la mentalité de River.

quand River s'éloigna il s'approcha d'Amélia

-ca va?

-oui pourquoi ca n'irait pas dit elle en gardant les yeux sur son livre

-tu t'entend bien avec la fille?

-la fille a un nom j'ignore si tu le sait mais elle a un nom dit Amélia en se levant,oui River avait été fouillé mais ca restait une jeune femme comme toute non?,elle detestait quand on parlati en mal d'une persone comme ca.Amélia s'éloigna pour aller se couché.

reviewwww plizzzz :D:D:D:D:D:Dl;olll


End file.
